


Её платье

by eva_s, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Ева Шварц</p><p>То неловкое чувство, когда твоего любовника собираются женить на твоей сестре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Её платье

— Н-нет, ты не можешь на ней жениться...

Сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы в небольшую спальню пробивались косые лучи заходящего солнца. Эйрел прищурился, стараясь уберечь глаза от света, и протянул руку за бутылкой, но Джес собственническим жестом прижал ее к себе.

— Моя сестра дура, — с глубокой убежденностью поведал он. — Истеричка. И в довершение всего — у нее маленькая грудь.

Эйрел фыркнул и, придвинувшись поближе, молниеносным движением отобрал у Джеса бренди. Он тоже был пьян, но Форратьер был пьянее.

— Перестань ныть, — посоветовал он и сделал большой глоток. Он как никто другой знал, что если графу Петру вздумалось женить наследника — он это сделает.

— Ну что в ней такого? — жалобно спросил Джес, то комкая, то расправляя покрывало. — Граф Пётр и мой папаша ошиблись. Ты должен жениться на мне.

Эйрел подавился смехом, представив себе Джеса в свадебном платье, по правую руку от него, в кругу из зерна.

— Что ты ржешь? — неожиданно зло спросил Форратьер, садясь на постели. — Эта маленькая идиотка испортит тебе всю жизнь.

— Ничего, — Эйрел успокаивающе похлопал его по руке. И добавил: — Я просто представил тебя в свадебном платье.

Джес, округливший было глаза, вдруг как-то странно улыбнулся и, покачиваясь, выбрался из постели.

— Жди здесь! — объявил он и нетвердой походкой вышел. Эйрел, заинтересованный, приподнялся на локте.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго; за это время Эйрел успел опорожнить бутылку еще на четверть и, кажется, захмелел, потому что, когда Форратьер показался на пороге, — поверить своим глазам было трудно.

Плотно прикрыв дверь, Джес прислонился к филенке, изучая Эйрела внимательным взглядом. Светлое бальное платье сестры оставляло открытыми его узкие смуглые плечи; ленты на лифе были развязаны — по-видимому, слишком пьяный, Джес не справился и не смог затянуть корсаж. Но это было и не нужно.

Высокий, изящный, с короткими вьющимися волосами, он, несмотря ни на что, совсем не напоминал девушку. Весь его вид, вся его поза говорили о насмешке — или даже о вызове.

— Смотри, Эйрел, — с иронической улыбкой шепнул он. — Разве я чем-то хуже нее?

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Форкосиган поднялся и мягким шагом зверя направился к нему, но Форратьер неожиданно проворно выскользнул из его рук и перебежал за кушетку; сверкнул шальным взглядом из-под ресниц.

— Дразнишь? — Эйрел коротко выдохнул и, неожиданно перескочив прямо через кушетку, прихватил прянувшего было от него Джеса за волосы. Тот вскрикнул, и этот тихий звук опьянил Эйрела не хуже бренди.

Жертва. Добыча. Мое.

— Хочешь быть моей девчонкой, Джес? — шепнул Эйрел, подтягивая его к себе за волосы и скользя губами по шее. — Будешь.

И, развернув Форратьера, он толкнул его на кровать. Джес упал ничком и готов уже был перекатиться, но Эйрел не дал. Снова прихватив его за волосы, он задрал пышную юбку и шлепнул Джеса по заднице, вырвав у него короткий вскрик.

Белья на нем не было. Замерев на мгновение, Эйрел оглядел его поджарый зад. Нежная смуглая кожа... Облизнув пальцы, он бесцеремонно погладил ложбинку между его ягодиц; Джес вздрогнул и со стоном приподнял бедра. 

— Только попробуй рыпнуться, — с тихой угрозой сказал Эйрел, отпуская волосы Форратьера и принимаясь за ремень на своих брюках. Джес только повернул голову и посмотрел на него своими темными блядскими глазами.

Раскрытый, на коленях, с пышной светлой юбкой где-то чуть ли не на голове, он выглядел так развратно, что член Эйрела был как каменный. Плюнув на ладонь, Эйрел смочил головку и, не теряя времени, прижался к заднице Форратьера — пока только сверху, скользя по ложбинке и не проникая внутрь.

Когда их тела соприкоснулись, Джес испуганно дернулся, но Эйрел перехватил его запястье и заломил руку за спину, лишая возможности двигаться.

— Тихо, красотка, я еще ничего не делаю, — ухмыльнулся он. Его член, твердый и влажный, скользил по заду Джеса, то и дело слегка надавливая на вход.

Вскоре Форратьер сам задергал бедрами ему навстречу и завсхлипывал, нечленораздельно прося вставить ему уже. Эйрел не отказал.

Секс вышел коротким и бурным. Хватило десятка бешеных толчков, чтобы Джес вскрикнул и выгнулся, сжимая в ладони и перемазывая спермой свой вздрагивающий член. Эйрел, снова прихватив влажные от пота темные волосы, дернул его к себе, засадил до конца и тоже содрогнулся.

Через несколько мгновений блаженной темноты они откатились друг от друга и замерли, каждый на своей стороне широкой кровати. Потом Джес, шурша измятым платьем, переполз ближе к Эйрелу и положил голову ему на плечо.

Они помолчали.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что, если женишься на ней, мы будем вынуждены прекратить все это? — нарушив молчание, тихо спросил Форратьер. — Если бы это была любая другая женщина, можно было бы что-то придумать. Но не в случае с моей сестрой. Она превратит твою жизнь в ад, Эйрел. Я прошу тебя, не женись на ней.

Но Эйрел Форкосиган только рассеянно перебирал пальцами его волосы — и молчал.


End file.
